world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is a former student at Beacon Academy, the leader and one of the remaining members of Team JNPR, and a member of Team RNJR. His weapon Crocea Mors, is a family heirloom handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who used it to fight in the Great War. He comes from a long line of esteemed huntsmen, and feels pressured to live up to their reputations. Because of his family line, Jaune is obsessed with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family, which causes him to lack self-esteem and assign a lot of importance to his image as a fighter. Statistics *'Name': Jaune Arc *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': April 10 *'Classification': Human, Huntsmen-in-Training, Team JNPR Leader *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Relatives': Unnamed Great Grandfather, Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father, Saphron Arc-Cotta (Older Sister), Terra Cotta Arc (Sister-in-Law), Adrian Cotta-Arc (Nephew), 6 Unnamed Sisters, Pyrrha Nikos (Former love interest) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Aura Amp *'Standard Equipment': Crocea Mors *'Weaknesses': Relatively inexperienced. Lacks the ability to use his Semblance and Aura at will. Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Can be emotionally fragile and harbors severe guilt over Pyrrha's death (Later overcame that guilt with help from his teammates, Fuwa, Korosensei and Meredy). *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Sword Strike, Knight Rush, Orleans Rush, Descending Slash, Dash and Slash, Hyper Knight Rush *'Voice Actor': Hiro Shimono Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Likely Class GJ+ *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level, Town level with his Aura *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Above Average (While Jaune is relatively average in the conventional sense, Jaune is a natural born leader, capable of quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming plans to work according to the advantages of his teammates and counter possible threats. He is very aware of the capabilities of his team and is able to properly coordinate them into achieving feats that can give them the upper hand during an encounter. He also received some formal training from Pyrrha, and continues to train on his own in her absence.) Appearance Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Jaune wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding away the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol was a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to the late Pyrrha Nikos. Below he wore blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee, dark brown laced boots and a brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. Personality Jaune begins as an outgoing, goofy and all-around friendly person. He treats people equally and has no problems expressing himself to strangers and bonds with them easily, showing a lot of confidence. When faced with entirely new social situations, Jaune's confidence leads to bold behavior. This can become out of hand and backfire when pursuing romance. Miles Luna, his voice actor, admitted this, saying that when Jaune tries too hard, it can cause a misunderstanding. At heart, Jaune is a kind, amiable person and means well. Jaune maintains his unselfish manner regardless of the situation, going as far as to defend Cardin Winchester, who had been blackmailing him and forcing him to do his work. A strong sense of integrity makes him willing to deliberately put himself in awkward situations, such as wearing a dress in public without a hint of embarrassment to uphold his family motto of not going back on one's word. During conversations, Jaune never contradicts himself, and while sometimes harsh, he is always honest with answers. I don't care what you do to me... but you are not messing with my team Jaune has shown to care for his friends and the people around him, being protective of them and having a sense of responsibility as team leader. He focuses only on his teammates' well-being physically, mentally and emotionally, disregarding his own to ensure theirs. He steps forward when others threaten his friends, and he has proven himself unwilling to do something that may hurt those he cares about. At first, Jaune's family line leads to an obsession with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family, causing him to lack self-esteem and assign a lot of importance to his image as a fighter. He values this image so much that he is willing to act dishonestly to achieve it- even using fake transcripts to be admitted to Beacon. The obsession makes him brash and headstrong in battle, jumping in without considering the risks and behaving predictably offensively. However, following the fall of Beacon, his personality is somewhat changed. After witnessing the aftermath of the attack on Shion, he is shown to be somewhat cynical, saying that they would arrive at Higanbana "if it's still there". He is also angry at Qrow Branwen for his involvement in Pyrrha's death, openly accusing him of using Ruby as bait. This is a completely different reaction from a year earlier when he tried to justify Cardin's bullying. Jaune appears to prefer to keep his grief to himself, as he has continued to train on his own as a way to cope with the death of Pyrrha, listening to her recordings on his scroll. This indicates a deep-seated sense of regret and guilt at not being able to save her from Cinder Fall. Jaune's good nature renders him almost incapable of comprehending the actions and personalities of people like Cinder, unable to fathom how someone can be so cold and cruel. This expression of disbelief and befuddlement at the sheer sadism of others serves to show how idealistic and noble Jaune remains despite his trials and losses, ultimately proving him to be a fundamentally humane and caring individual. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Semblance: Aura Amp: Jaune's Semblance allows him to use his large reserves of aura in order to amplify another person's aura aspects, such as increased regeneration, strength, power of their Semblance, Magic, Cosmo etc. It is unknown whether he is able to amplify his own aura however, nor whether the effects of the amplification are permanent. Crocea Mors: Jaune's signature weapon, Crocea Mors is composed of a simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection. Unlike any other character in RWBY, Jaune didn't make his weapon, instead it is an heirloom that was passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it in the Great War. After the Fall of Beacon, Jaune had Crocea Mors upgraded, incorporating Pyrrha's old headpiece into the shield, and he can now combine the sword and shield to form a more powerful blade whose edge is lined with metal from Pyrrha's weapon, Milo and Akouo. *'Sword Strike': A smiple horizontal slash at his enemies. *'Knight Rush': Jaune charges in and smashes with his shield at his opponent, before doing a slash with Crocea Mors. **'Hyper Knight Rush': A stronger version of Knight Rush, which Jaune slashes the opponent with the merged sword-shield combo of Crocea Mors after bashing the opponent with the shield first. *'Orleans Rush': Jaune bashes his shield with his opponent, either knocking them back or sending them flying. *'Descending Slash': Jaune jumps upward and slams his sword downward, leaving his enemies open for his teammates to exploit those openings. *'Dash and Slash': Jaune dashes forward towards the enemy and slashes them repeatedly. Aura: An ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. * Expert Swordsman: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Immense Endurance: Expert Strategist: Relationships *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Yang Xiao Long *Cardin Winchester *Ozpin *Oscar Pine *Qrow Branwen *Cinder Fall *Meredy *Yuzuki Fuwa *Ben Briggs Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Beacon Academy Student Category:Team JNPR Category:Swordsmen Category:RWBY Characters